She never knew how in love they were
by XXRikuXXAxelXX
Summary: Jun and Kei get together and these are the turn of events boyXboy don't like don't read.


"Kei will you go to a party with me? I have no one to go with and I refuse to go alone." Jun asked as politely as he could. "I suppose I could spare some time for a long time friend like you..." Kei said with a smile. "okay I'll pick you up at 7." Jun said and pranced away happily. Kei sighed and went home.  
[at 6:50]  
Kei fixed his hair and straightened his black lace, skin tight shirt. He sighed and pulled his jeans up to the pelvis area. "brother? Why are you wearing that?" Kei looked at his little brother "im going to a party..." was his responce.  
[7 o'clock exactly]  
"master Kei your ride is here!" called a maid. Kei raced down the stairs and ran outside. Jun sat on a motorcycle, waiting for him. Jun took his helmet of and looked at Kei. "come on! I dont want to be late!" Jun called. Kei walked over to the younger boy. Kei was handed a helmet as he got on the back of the motorcycle. Jun reved the engine and soon they were speeding down the road.  
[at the party]  
Kei got off the motorcycle and took the helmet off. He shook his hair back into place as Jun put the kickstand up and got off the motorcycle himself. Kei smiled as Jun took his helmet off. The two boys went into the building.  
[inside...around 9 o'clock]  
Jun sat there nervously looking around the room. She was here, Jun's love, Sakura. He began to tremble and he wouldnt look at her. She walked up to him. "hey, Jun." she greeted with a smile. He didnt respond, instead he closed his eyes. "Jun-kun? Look at me when Im talking to you..." she instructed. He looked at her and his heart began to race at the look on her beautiful face. He was going to change, and he couldnt stop it. Then he changed, his body shivered and his eyes flashed. "Oh, dear, this party's boring..." He said getting up he spotted Kei and ran up to the gold haired boy and pinned him to the ground, everyone stared. He smirked and kissed Kei, many gasped. Kei's eyes fogged and he kissed bad Jun back. bad Jun pulled away but it didnt help, because Kei attached his lips back to bad Jun's. Kei picked bad Jun up bridal style, not breaking lip contact. They split apart with smiles on their faces. bad Jun and Kei hopped on bad Jun's motorcycle. bad Jun reved the engine and zoomed off.  
[back at Jun's house]  
Bad Jun parked his motorcycle in the garage and put the key in his pocket. They got off the motorcycle and from that instant their lips connected again. Bad Jun opened the garage door that lead into the house. Kei knew that Jun lived alone in his mother's old house. Kei also knew that this wasnt the real Jun, this was not his best friend, but he liked both sides of this man, the real Jun and this Bad Jun. Bad Jun stopped in the living room and broke the kiss to lay down on the floor. Kei soon followed and hovered over the boy. Bad Jun pulled Kei's pants down and noticed a bulge in Kei's boxers. Kei blushed and looked away. Jun gasped and Kei looked back at him, Jun was looking everywhere but at Kei, the real Jun came back, 'damn' Kei thought. "J-Jun...we can stop here. Im sorry, I blame myself, I thought I had a chance with you. Kei got up and pulled his pants up. Kei headed for the door. "Stop!" Jun yelled. Kei turned to look at the carmel haired boy. "stop...it's not your fault...it's sakura's whenever I see her I change that's why I avoid her...but I think I found a new love...I cant go all the way but...Kei I want to feel your lips on mine...I want your hands to touch my face and my back, I want to be your boyfriend...and maybe in a good amount of time...I'll sleep with you..." Jun said on the verge of tears. The grey-blonde teen past the boy and sat on Jun's couch. Jun walked over and sat beside him. Jun kissed Kei gently. Kei knew since he was a child that he was gay but he always wished he wasnt but now he knows if he wasnt then this wouldnt be the best moment of his life.  
[13 months after that night]  
Kei sat there Jun on his lap. Jun was sleeping like a child, with his head on Kei's chest. "hey, Kei..." Hikari said. "shh...but uh...hi..." He whispered. "you and him for the past year or so havent spent much time apart..." Hikari pointed out. "of course we havent...we are dating...why should we spend time apart?" Kei said bluntly. Hikari looked at him in surprise. "D-Dating?" she asked her eyes wide. "yes, we have been since like...13 months ago." Kei said with a mild tone. Jun woke up and nuzzled Kei's neck, not knowing that Hikari was there. Jun kissed Kei's neck with a smile. "um..." Hikari said trying to get Jun's attention. Jun moaned slightly and he looked at Hikari. "ummm...I suppose I should go..." Hikari said. "okay...do as you will Im gonna do whatever we want to whether your there or not..." Jun said then kissed Kei full on the lips. Hikari slipped away from the two.  
[that night at Kei's house, 12:06am]  
Kei's cell rang loud and clear brand new breeze. Kei looked at it and it read unknown. He answered it.  
"Hello?" Kei said.  
"Kei, help me..." Jun's voice said, he sounded as if he were crying.  
"Jun? you okay?" Kei questioned and looked at the wall with confusion.  
"No! I want to kill myself! Im sick of this!" Jun said then the phone disconneted. Kei looked at the phone and closed it. Kei rushed outside in his pajama pants and ran down the street.  
[when Kei gets to Jun's house]  
"Jun! Where are you, Honey?!" he asked and ran to Jun's room. He opened the door Jun lay there crying. "Jun..." Kei said and ran over to him. "Kei I want you to take me..."  
"what?"  
"I want you to take my virginity."  
"okay love." Kei said before coming over to the bed. Kei attached his lips to the caramel haired boy. Kei put his soft pale left hand on Jun's cheek, he placed his right hand on Jun's thigh. Jun kissed back with so much passion it was over whelming. Kei leaned Jun back onto the pillows and started to remove his clothes.  
[the night after]  
*text from Jun to Kei: Im done with life...Im serious Sakura is just too...yeah...*  
Kei looked at his phone with a surprised face and he got up from his homework chair and raced over to Jun's house.  
[at Jun's house again]  
Kei raced into Jun's room, but instead of finding the boy crying...he found the boy in a puddle of his own blood on the bed, where they had made love the night before. Kei's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Jun's body, the young boy had Sakura carved into his left arm and his name in Jun's right arm and stomach. There was a large amount of blood leaking from his head, where next to his head lay a silver gun. Kei spotted a piece of paper attached to Jun's belt.  
[the note]  
Dear Kei my love,

I know you are probably wondering exactly why I did this to myself. Well love, she made me feel bad, after all her teasing and mocking I was finally done, what you did last night for me made me a very happy boy, I didnt want to die a virgin so I asked you to help me. Somehow she found out it made it worse and this is what it ended in, my swift violent death. I love you with all my heart Kei and I can never forgive Hikari and Akira for this...I hope one day I will be forgiven for my act. Do not hold any grudge against Akira or Hikari...they dont deserve your hatred. Farewell forever my sweet Kei,  
Jun XOXOXO [Kei]  
He fell to his knees and cried. "Jun..." he said in a soft voice. "I can not forgive them either...I love you and I want to be with you too...I want to die for I have nothing to live for now." Kei picked up the silver gun beside Jun's head. He wrote a note to Hikari and Akira then shot himself after laying beside Jun's dead limp body.  
[the next morning when everyone found out]  
"oh, my! It's all our fault." sobbed Akira to Hikari. Hikari was, for the first time in 7 years, crying. She never knew how in love they were. 


End file.
